dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
OB Gyns
Details *'Title:' 爱的妇产科 / Ai De Fu Chan Ke *'English title:' OB·Gyns *'Genre:' Modern drama, Medical, Romance *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV Season 1 *'Also known as:' 妇产科 / Obstetrics and Gynecology *'Episodes:' 12 *'Broadcast period:' 2014-Feb-02 to 2014-Mar-09 *'Air time:' Sunday 22:00 (2 episodes) *'Opening theme song:' -- *'Ending theme song:' Zhi Yao Ai Qing Zhi Dao (只有爱情知道) Only Love Knows by Mickey He *'Insert songs:' **Yi Zhi Dou Shi Ni (一直都是你) Always You by Mickey He **Gen Zi Ji Shuo Wan An (跟自己说晚安) Say Good Night to Myself by Zhang Kai Tong (张恺彤) (mature ver.) | Wu La (邬拉) (fresh ver.) **Fang Zhu (放逐) Exile by Yang Yu Ting (杨钰婷) & Zhang Kai Tong (张恺彤) **Xin De Jiao Rong (心的交融) Blending Heart by Zhou Jin Jin (周晋进) feat. Zhang Kai Tong (male ver.) | Zhang Kai Tong (张恺彤) feat. Zhou Jin Jin (female ver.) Synopsis Ye Zi, a young Ob-Gyn doctor who just started work in Renya Hospital, found out about her husband, Tao Teng, causing scandal with an actress Lin Yi Fei. This led to a divorce and imprisonment of heer husband. Moreover, Lin Yi Fei also bore Tao Teng's child. Ye Zi, also pregnant, was constantly pressured by her peers to abort the child, especially when she was diagnosed with cervical cancer. Yang Jun Bo, the deputy director of the Ob-Gyn Department, and Wan Yuan, the neonatalogist in the hospital, soon fell in love with her. User/Viewer Ratings Cast Members of Renya Hospital *Zhu Dan as Ye Zi (叶紫) (Obstetrician & Gynaecologist) *Mickey He as Yang Jun Bo (杨俊波) (Ob-Gyn Deputy Director) *Sun Jian as Wan Yuan (万源) (Neonatalogist) *Wang Di (王笛) as Meng Jie (孟洁) (Obstetrician & Gynecologist) *Xu Min as Vice President Lee (李副院长) (Ob-Gyn Vice President) *Yan Xiao Pin (严晓频) as Xu Ying (徐樱) (Ob-Gyn Director) *Wei Qian Xiang as Tao Teng (陶腾) (Obstetrician & Gynaecologist) *Mou Xiang Ying (牟湘盈) as Liu Ying (柳英) (Ob-Gyn Nurse) *Zhong Chu Xi (钟楚曦) as Yang Chen Xi (杨晨曦) (Ob-Gyn Nurse) Extended Cast *Li Yi Xiao as Lin Yi Fei (林一菲) *Gai Ke (盖克) as Lan Xiao Li (兰晓丽) (Tao Teng's mother) *Wei Wei as Tian Li Qiang (田立强) *Yoyo as Li Hong (李红) *Dang Hui (党辉) as Ding Tian (丁天) *Wang Fang (王芳) as Liu Xiao Ping (刘骁平) *Tao Shuai (陶帅) as An Zi Rui (安子睿) *Huang Ou (黄讴) as Mou Xiang Ying (牟湘盈) *Ming Li (明丽) as Zhao Li Ying (赵丽颖) *Li Xiao Yan (李小燕) as Wang Zhao Di (王招娣) (Zhao Li Ying's grandmother) *Wei Zhe Hao (魏哲浩) as male anchor *Liu Ye (刘烨) as female anchor *Han Jing (韩静) as Lin Yi Fei's fan *Wang Dong as Qiao Tian Hua Production Credits *'Screenwriter:' Ma De Lin (马德林) *'Producer:' Xiao Ning (肖宁), Zhang Lin Shu (张林书) *'Director:' Jiang Jia Jun (蒋家骏) External Links *Hunan TV *Baidu Baike *Sina Weibo *Chinese Wikipedia Season 2 *'Also known as:' 爱的妇产科 第二季 / OB·Gyns 2 *'Episodes:' 23 *'Broadcast period:' 2015-May-24 to 2015-Jun-29 *'Air time:' Sunday & Monday 22:00 (2 episodes) *'Insert song:' Gen Zi Ji Shuo Wan An (跟自己说晚安) Say Good Night to Myself by Zhang Kai Tong (张恺彤) Synopsis Ye Zi, still pregnant, continues to treat patients in the Ob-Gyn department while refusing to give up her baby. Together with Yang Jun Bo, Meng Jie, Wan Yuan and Tao Teng, they continue to serve patients everyday in the Ob-Gyn department, with many love and hate obstacles along their way. Cast Main Cast *Zhu Dan as Ye Zi (叶紫) (Obstetrician & Gynaecologist) *Tony Yang as Yang Jun Bo (杨俊波) (Obstetrician & Gynaecologist) *Wei Qian Xiang as Tao Teng (陶腾) (Deputy Director of Ob-Gyn Department) *Sun Jian as Wan Yuan (万源) (Neonatalogist) *Wang Di (王笛) as Meng Jie (孟洁) (Obstetrician & Gynecologist) Renya Hospital Crew *Li Yi Ling (李依玲) as Su Su (蘇蘇) (Obstetrician & Gynaecologist) *Xu Min as Vice President Lee (李副院长) (Ob-Gyn Vice President) *Yan Xiao Pin (严晓频) as Xu Ying (徐樱) (Ob-Gyn Director) *Matthew Ko as Zhang Wu (張武） (Renya Ambulance Driver) *Hui Can (辉灿) as Wang Ao Feng (王敖峰) (Ob-Gyn Nurse) *Mou Xiang Ying (牟湘盈) as Liu Ying (柳英) (Ob-Gyn Nurse) *Zhong Chu Xi (钟楚曦) as Yang Chen Xi (杨晨曦) (Ob-Gyn Nurse) Extended Cast *Dang Hui (党辉) as Ding Tian (丁天) *Xu Lu as Zhang Mei (張媚) *Ambrose Hsu as Su Feng (苏峰) *Lian Shu Mei as Lin Mo (林默） *Gai Ke (盖克) as Lan Xiao Li (兰晓丽) (Tao Teng's mother) Production Credits *'Director:' Yang Yang (杨阳) *'Producer:' Chen Ji Dong (陈继东) External Links *Hunan TV *Baidu Baike *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2015 Category:Medical Category:Romance Category:Mango Studios Category:Hunan TV